Because of Wearing Too Small Pajamas
by Icecoolers
Summary: It's the Saturday night before the First Task and Harry is MIA. Ron goes looking for him. It is then that Ron realizes what it means to be hated by Harry Potter and what it means to be a bad friend.


**_

* * *

_**

**_Because of Wearing Too Small Pajamas_**

* * *

Ron rolled over onto his stomach. There was the even breathing of three other boys in the dark room, but it was after one in the morning and Harry wasn't in his bed. Dean had gone up to bed at ten with Seamus and Neville was asleep by eleven, but there was no sign of Harry. And that worried Ron a bit.  
  
They weren't speaking, and that was _Harry's_ fault. He couldn't tell the truth could he? Famous Harry Potter always has to have all the glory? Never has anytime for the plebeians? He was famous, rich, popular, Quidditch- playing, glory-seeking Harry _bloody_ Potter. Why couldn't he just admit to Ron that Ron was right and then they'd be right again? If he'd just apologize...  
  
But, no the _famous_ Harry Potter just ignored his best friend and went to Hermione. And of course Hermione became his new best friend. They'd been all in the thick of things hadn't they? Plotting in their little corner?  
  
He wasn't mad at Hermione per say, but really- guilt by association. How could they just leave their so-called best friend out? At least then he wouldn't be worried about Harry doing something stupid.  
  
But, there was no denying the fact any longer. Harry was missing.  
  
Ron felt the tiniest pang of worry in his middle. Where could he be? He was probably doing something involving the first task, but what if he was _hurt_? He was breaking probably a million school rules- not that Ron hadn't alongside him loads of times, but that was different because Ron was there to help him them- and what if he was caught? The worry started to gnaw on him.  
  
Maybe Harry could admit he was wrong if Ron helped him out now... Ron sat up slowly in his four-poster. It was a bit chilly out, and Ron could feel a breeze whip around his ankles. They stuck out of his maroon paisley pajamas by a few inches. Ron had written his mum about it in his latest letter, but she'd written back saying that as long as he was still covered they were good enough.  
  
_I hate being poor_, he thought bitterly.  
  
Ron fumbled around in his trunk for his wand. He'd left it on top of **Hogwarts, a History**. He'd checked it out about a month ago when he'd had that stupid crush on Hermione. He'd wanted to impress her by reading it. But, bloody hell- the book was boring. And besides, Hermione didn't want anything to do with him. He had more chance with that Fleur girl then his own best friend who just happened to be a girl.  
  
He finally located his wand with his probing digits and stood up.  
  
"Lumos," he whispered and a steady beam of dull yellow light shone form his wand tip before carving a line in the darkness.  
  
_What was he doing?  
_  
Well...if Harry was in danger, even if they were arguing, Ron would still help his friend. That's what friends were for weren't they? Ron walked towards the dormitory door and pushed it open.  
  
There were voices drifting in from downstairs. Harry was in the Common Room talking to somebody. Ron didn't know who it was, but he knew that no one should be in the Common Room. They'd all gone to bed. Ron and Hermione had been the last ones downstairs.  
  
Ron's curiosity piqued. Who was Harry talking to?  
  
He walked down the stairs. They squeaked a bit under his weight. He felt a bit silly sneaking downstairs. But really... if Harry was in trouble...it was the only thing to do. "Nox," Ron whispered quietly to his wand. The light dimmed and Ron slipped the wand into the front pocket of his top. He walked around the next bend towards the gloomy bottom where he could see light flickering in the fireplace.  
  
Ron wondered idly if he should cough to announce his presence. What if- what if by some miracle Harry had taken an interest in girls? That was a thought, but not really likely. Harry Potter was the most naive boy in the known world about girls. So Ron didn't cough. No need to give the enemy the advantage.  
  
"Go," Ron heard Harry hissing. "Go! There's someone coming."  
  
_Maybe it was a girl_, Ron thought. Probably a Ravenclaw or something. He heard a faint popping noise. _Was somebody... was somebody Apparating? _

Ron reached the second stair from the bottom. He could feel the chill coming from the stones, but it was nothing from the chill in his erstwhile best friend's eye. Ron looked around the room to avoid Harry's gaze. Harry was in the middle of the room standing before the fire.  
  
He looked slightly guilty...like he was hiding something.  
  
It came to Ron then, that no one could Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds. Gryffindor Tower was definitely inside Hogwarts grounds. Was the girl still in the room? Was she hiding in the fireplace behind Harry? Was that what he was guarding? At this time of night it was probably a Gryffindor girl.  
  
_Please don't be Hermione,_ Ron thought desperately. Is that what they were planning? Is that what you were sneaking? _Please, don't let it be...  
_  
"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked Harry. _Please not Hermione..._  
  
"What's that got to do with you?" Harry spat out bitterly. _He's probably mad I interrupted his snog,_ thought Ron. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?" and Ron heard Harry practically snarling at him. _Is he that sexually repressed?_, Ron wondered?  
  
What was he doing down here at this time of night anyways? It sounded stupid even thinking it. _'I thought you were in trouble...'_ or _'I was worried about you...'_ that all sounded so childish and stupid. Ron felt himself going a bit red.  
  
"I just wondered where you-"Ron began, but broke off, shrugging. _Nice making a prat of yourself, Weasley,_ he thought. In an effort to repair the damage he said, "Nothing. I'm going back to bed." He turned to go back upstairs, but Harry's next words hit him like a blow to the head.  
  
"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted. _Just thought I'd what?_ Ron felt like his guts had disappeared. What had he interrupted that made Harry act like such an utter prat? He felt a rage boil up inside of him.  
  
_He'd felt worried about this?_  
  
Harry had probably been doing something stupid or illegal and was mad that Ron had interrupted it. Well that was just bloody great. The famous Harry Potter doesn't need to have anyone worry about him. Harry Potter has the entire world wrapped around his pinky.  
  
Harry was glaring at him. It made him furious, because Harry was looking at him like he was scum or something lower then him.  
  
_He does think I'm lower then him though_, Ron thought. _Thinks I'm just some worthless, poor Weasley. Nothing can compare with the famous Harry Potter and what the good and perfect Harry Potter wants.  
_  
Turning even redder and feeling even stupider Ron tried to come up with a retort. "Sorry about that," he said. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on practicing for your next interview in peace shall I?" The moment he said the words, Ron regretted them. That was a bit harsh wasn't it? Even for a retort to what Harry had said.  
  
Harry glared at him from top to bottom, his eyes coming to rest on the few inches of bare ankle showing from under the trousers leg. Ron felt the blush creeping down his neck.  
  
With his Seeker reflexes Harry grabbed a "**POTTER REALLY STINKS**" badge that the Creevy brothers had been playing with and threw it with all his might at Ron. Ron watched it hit him on the forehead. It fell to the ground with a dull thump, muffled by the carpets. The rage was so _there_ that Ron almost hit Harry.  
  
"There you go," Harry bit out savagely. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday." Ron felt a small drop of blood run down his face from the cut on his head. "You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky... that's what you want, isn't it?" Harry said. _Okay...not so sorry for the press comment._ Then Harry stalked up the staircase past Ron and into the Dorms.  
  
Ron stood stalk still. He was so mad he was surprised that steam wasn't pouring out of his ears. _Think so little of me do you Potter? Watch me laugh at you when you apologize for being a git when you lose the Triwizard championship. Watch me feel worries for you again.  
_  
Ron stood there, a dull buzzing in his ears from being so mad and hurt. _So this is what it means to be a bad friend Harry? You and your silly little games so much better then your best friend?_ These thoughts gave way to more thoughts. _This is the end of our friendship Harry.  
_  
And it was a long time before he went up to bed.

* * *


End file.
